Some Beach, Somewhere
by LarcSakurai
Summary: How Reno would have loved to be anywhere but there, preferably on a nice, tropical beach somewhere far away.


He would have killed to be anywhere but here right now. Stuck in his little office with mountains of paperwork piled up around him moaning in pain from the torturous removal of a back tooth two hours ago. Sometimes being a Turk could be a real _drag._ He hated doing paperwork man, this was Tseng's job! His place was out on the field blowing up bad guys and raising hell earning himself a one-way ticket to the darkest, deepest reaches of the Lifestream when he finally kicked the bucket. This shit blew.

Costa del Sol.

Oh yeah that sounded good! A nice hot beach on the coast of the sea with Rufus next to him in a black, sinfully tight speedo and Rude on his other arm rubbing tanning oil into his scrawny body. Ohhhh baby that sounded soooo much better than this! Some beach, somewhere...

He recalled his luck this morning. If someone was twisted enough to call it that. Running thirty minutes late, cruising down the interstate, minding his own. Arm out the window and wind whipping his hair, having the grand ol' time of his life singing to some new hit on the radio before he had to come in. Winding off the highway into the inner city Reno found himself at a red light, bobbing to the beat while he waited for the light to change. Then this motorcyclist with a road rage attitude pulled up beside him talking, or rather growling, on the cell phone. He was a _smokin'_ guy too, small and thin with shiny silver hair slightly covering one eye.

He must have caught Reno watching him because his conversation silenced and his lips curled into a foul scowl. The Turk was on a roll that morning though, eyeing the sexy little stranger with bright blue eyes. Bold as can be Reno gave a loud, appreciative wolf whistle that made the boy's face burn redder than the Turk's hair.

He flipped him the bird.

And then he was gone.

"Son of a bitch!" Reno just laughed. Costa del Sol sounded even more inviting by the day. A big umbrella casting shade over an empty chair with his name on it. Palm trees growing and warm breezes blowing warm, tropical air hinted with the scent of pineapple delights. Yeah, that was the life.

Oh, then the next highlight of his day.

If anything about working at Shinra Electric Power Company pissed Reno off more it was finding a parking spot. With the tiniest parking lot in existence, even for a man of his rank, he had one hell of a time finding a spot. So he circled the parking lot trying to find a spot just big enough to park his old truck. Heidegger had waddled his fat ass out of the building puffing on a big ol' cigar climbing into his car so Reno stopped and waited for him to back up.

Now as luck would have it for the redhead, no sooner did Heidegger start backing his old horse ass out of the spot, from out of nowhere Tseng came along in his classy new ride. He cruised right up and, smirking deviously at Reno, whipped right in. Son of a bitch! Son of a damned bitch! Reno could have killed him right there.

The day just dragged on from there, counting down meticulous hours teasing the redhead worse than Rufus ever could. Nowhere to go when he had all day to get there. Cold margaritas and hot, masculine senoritas smiling with soft blonde hair. On some beach, somewhere...

He sat in that waiting room for what seemed like hours clutching his mouth in horrible pain. Rude sat next to him trying to console his partner until the nurse finally came in with the ever dreaded, "Doc's ready for you."

"You're not gonna feel a thing, we'll give you some novacaine, that tooth'll be fine in a minute or two." the doc assured him, propping the Turk's mouth. Doubtful, but in too much pain to really bitch Reno just laid down and obeyed. And to think Tseng was making him go back to work after this! Didn't he piss in Reno's cheerios enough for one day?! Finally he stuck the needle down deep in Reno's gum and started drilling, prompting terrible screams from the poor redhead. He could have waited until he was numb! Son of a bitch!

Costa del Sol, how he wanted to be there... Some beach somewhere so far, far away from the mako stench of Midgar. Where the sunset was so beautiful burning up the atmosphere. Music and dancing and lovin', romancing in salty, warm air. That was where he wanted to be.

On some beach, somewhere.


End file.
